


Drinking Game

by Queen_Leggy



Series: Drinking Games [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multi, drunk, i have so many regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Leggy/pseuds/Queen_Leggy
Summary: Ciel's 18th birthday party is wild





	

The phone buzzed in the boy haired boy's hand, Sebastian's ID shining on the screen. Ciel quickly opened the message, hoping for some good luck. Alois leant over trying to look at the text before being swatted away. He could only guess what it was from Ciel's low growl.

It was a cold December afternoon, December 14th to be precise and Ciel had missed his bus back home. They sat at the bus stop, their high school behind them as students busied themselves with afterschool activities. 

"He only said happy birthday, surely the fucker knows I don't celebrate it."

"Well, it is your 18th."

He angrily punched Sebastian's number into the phone, again, he wasn't going to wait an hour for the next bus, he had better things to do, such as researching and preparing to become a detective. Preferably finding a small case to work on, it would be a good experience. 

It went to voicemail. Ciel hissed and snarled at the phone. Sebastian had literally texted him seconds ago, why couldn't he just pick up the phone. Ciel's glare was utterly terrifying and Alois slowly moved to the other side of the seat, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Ciel's mood. Passers-by sped up after hearing Ciel; he didn't notice, nor care. He just called again, only for it to get sent to voicemail, again.

"Listen here fucker, I missed my bus twenty minutes ago and I have no way of getting home. Why aren't you picking up the bloody phone? Fuck you!" He practically screamed into his mobile. Alois covered his eyes.

"Dude chill." Alois didn't want this kind of attention from others, it was embarrassing; he shivered and added as an afterthought. "Can I borrow your coat? I'm freezing my tits off over here!"

"You shouldn't have worn your booty shorts in winter. I swear you look like you're a hooker, a crap one at that."

"Bitch please I would make a brilliant hooker."

"For Claude."

"Fuck you."

"I have a boyfriend, I don't need a hooker."

Ciel pressed end call.

* * *

 

Sebastian added the finishing touches to the apartment with the help of his brother, Claude. The guests were starting to arrive, they knew the plan. Sebastian's phone lit up, another call. Finally, he picked up.

"Why didn't you pick up you bastard?" Sebastian held the phone away from his ear, Ciel was full on screaming. He was well and truly pissed.

"I love you too babe." 

"That doesn't answer my question. It's fucking freezing- Alois you are not having my coat."

"I was busy with school work." 

"Liar."

"I swear I was."

"I missed the bus."

"I'll pick you up then. I expect payment in the form of a kiss, though."

"Fine."

Sebastian hung up, grabbed his keys and flung his coat on. He told Claude where he was going and left to the car. Hopefully, Ciel wasn't too mad.

* * *

 

Ciel shivered, it was freezing but thankfully as they were on the outskirts of London the traffic wasn't too horrible. Alois hugged his legs, regretting his life choices. He should've worn longer trousers that morning but he knew he was going to see Claude so he thought he should try to look, well, attractive. Hopefully, Claude found ice sculptures of people irresistible. He was surprised it didn't start snowing.

A black car pulled around the corner, neatly parking in front of the two freezing boys. Sebastian stepped out and Ciel ran towards him throwing his arms around the now shocked man. Alois climbed into the car, rubbing his legs to try to keep them warm. Ciel nuzzled into Sebastian's torso before whispering about him being warm. He looked up at the taller man and stood on his tippy toes in attempts to become tall enough to kiss his boyfriend. Sebastian chuckled before bending down to kiss the shorter.

Ciel grabbed his beanie and jumped into the passenger seat, quickly putting it on and sticking his tongue out at the taller. Sebastian glared before climbing into the car himself. Then they were off. The conversation was light but pleasant.

* * *

 

Claude got everyone to hide and made sure he had the confetti cannon ready. He double checked the decorations and that Bard had not gotten to the beers or vodkas. That would not go down well. He checked his watch, standing in a perfect spot where he would be easily spotted but not when Ciel first walks in. Sebastian had left exactly ten minutes ago and Claude knew it took thirty minutes to the bus stop and back by car.

He took one last check of everything, he knew how much it meant to his brother so he planned on making sure everything was perfect. The alcohol was untouched, the decorations were aesthetically pleasing and everyone was perfectly hidden. He returned to his spot, confetti cannon in hand.

* * *

 

Ciel opened the door, there was a bang and a flurry of confetti fell on him. His friends revealed themselves screaming birthday wishes and Sebastian's cat scampered away with all the noise.

Ciel was frozen in place, glaring but in a way, pleasantly surprised. Loud music started playing and he was picked up by Sebastian and spun around. Ciel held on tight, he knew that Sebastian won't drop him but he always wanted to make sure. He smiled, maybe he would have a nice birthday this year. 

* * *

 

"How about Russian Roulette, but with shots. Like there's Vodka, but some are just water and there's one really strong vodka." Alois suggested, already slightly drunk and slurring. He slumped onto Ciel, who was very much pissed. The game was set up with a roulette wheel, die, a circle of shots and a bunch of pissed idiots and Claude, the sober friend with a camera. 

The die was thrown, the wheel spun and Ciel grabbed the shot glass it landed on, water. Alois already threw the die before Ciel even downed his shot, vodka. It had a vanilla after taste.

Sebastian went next, holding Ciel's hand. He downed his shot, another vodka, this time a cherry aftertaste. It burned going down but he enjoyed it. It was a somewhat pleasant feeling. Mey-Rin gingerly threw her die, she wasn't as pissed as everyone else and was slightly worried about what drunk she was. It was the strongest one, she held down her boke, not wanting to embarrass herself, not in front of Bard.

* * *

 

Bard's face went bright red as he stared at the redhead in her red and black lacy bra and mauve mini skirt, that was riding up her ass, sitting in his lap. Her arms snaked around his neck as she slurred something in his ear, something rather suggestive. His eyes widened and possibly went redder. She wiggled her hips, her hands exploring his chest as he tried to push her away, he was not drunk enough for this.

"Mey-Rin, you're amazing and all but I prefer you hmfp" She crashed her lips into his using his open mouth as a chance to french kiss him. Claude took a photo, making a mental note to pixelate her bra especially as it was starting to slip. Bard froze.

"Baedroy you're supposed ta kiss back." She whined, slurring every word.  

"You're drunk." 

"You're a fucking sex god." She kissed him again, this time he was more responsive. He wasn't entirely sure but it felt so good and she was a surprisingly amazing kisser and working her lips in magical ways. His thoughts clouded, she was just so irresistible. His hands snaked to her hips then legs, hands sliding under the skirt, he pulled out a police badge while she moved her hands down to more dangerous territory. 

"Get a room, y'all fucking nasty!" Alois yelled, posing on the table. His hands stuffed in between his thighs, his booty shorts riding dangerously low and his boots were lost somewhere, his shirt was unbuttoned and his hair a mess. What he didn't know was that Claude had taken photos. All he knew was that he was too hot and Claude looked especially handsome.

Mey-Rin giggled, dragging a (love) drunk Bard away.

"There are handcuffs in the drawer," Claude called out.

Sebastian downed the last shot of the round. It was the 60% vodka, it burnt but he had gotten used to it. However, he could not hold down the boke, running to the sink he managed to not make a mess. He heaved, spewing all over the dishes in there. He rinsed his mouth out and grabbed a beer to get rid of the taste. Ciel clung onto him screaming how much he loved his "Foxy boyfriend." He painted Sebastian's face in kisses moving down to his jawline and neck.

"Love ya, so so so so so so much Sebby. You're like a giant ass sexy teddy bear and you deal with my moods so brilliantly. I love you so much." He slurred in such a way it was difficult to make out just what he said but Sebastian didn't care. He pulled Ciel close before drunkenly singing along to the music. Total Eclipse Of The Heart, while Ciel may not have admitted it while sober, he absolutely loved this song.

Sebastian sang like his life relied on it and while it was drunkenly sung and slurred, Ciel loved it more than words could say. Claude had his camera trained on the scene, filming as Sebastian performed. He got up and danced while performing, moving his hips in the right way, and making all the right moves. He finally removed his shirt, reaching down and trailing his fingers across Ciel's face. 

Alois was laughing, loud and clear. His sides ached and tears ran down his face. His laughter only worsened when a certain noise came from a bedroom.

The song ended too soon for Ciel's liking but as soon as it did he pounced on Sebastian, bringing him to the ground. He plastered Sebastian in kisses. Sebastian growled before flipping Ciel and kissing him all over. Biting, sucking and licking at his neck.

Sieglinde was explaining science to Lizzy, leaving out details and making shit up but she was distracted, Lizzy was cuter than ever with her pastel pink shirt which was unbuttoned with a white top underneath with a pair of lips on it and a black skirt that wasn't too revealing but not prude-ish either. Lizzy was fanning herself, rather frantically.

"Siggy, I'm so fucking hoooooooooooooot." She pulled at her vest top. Sieglinde pulled Lizzy over kissing her, Lizzy's eyes widened then shut as she kissed back with equal passion. It wasn't a lust filled kiss but not an innocent one. 

Finny begged Alois to dance with him, pulling him off the table, bringing the booty shorts slightly lower. Their dancing was wild yet Claude was enchanted, filming everything. Alois dropped to his knees striking a rather sultry pose, shrugging off his shirt almost effortlessly, Claude swore that he was staring at him the whole time. He gulped, he wasn't straight enough for this. Then Alois just had to slowly get up his ass moving so teasingly with such beautiful leg movements.

Nope, he was really not straight enough for this. He was certain that he was aloissexual now.

Oh, then Alois just had to wrap his perfect, slender leg around Finny and bend over, with his tongue out. Claude was certain his facial expression screamed, "take me, I swear I will beg." He was just so... perfect. The way that he spun and effortlessly fell into the dip with that leg perfectly straight and his toes pointed. Finny spun him and gently pushed the Alois into Claude's arms. Claude gulped, just staring into the eyes of this perfect boy.

Alois placed his hand on Claude's cheek.

"You're so hot." He drunkenly slurred, "Like really fucking hot." 

"I'm honoured." 

"Do you like someone? Is that why you're hot?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling."

Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked up to Claude. Did that mean Claude liked someone else and not him? Was he not good enough? Was Claude straight? He didn't know and he was scared that he wasn't the one. Claude freaked out, not wanting to hurt this angel. He knew he was drunk, and he didn't want to confess to someone who wouldn't remember it.

"I promise, I'll tell you when you're sober."

"Pinky promise."

* * *

 

"What's going on over there?" The neighbour asked her husband- or a cut out of who she wanted to marry. The music was loud, and there were noises she didn't want to know what they were. Well, she knew but she didn't want to believe it. Her neighbours were normally nice people who would never do such a thing. Must be a big day.

"So William, what do you want for breakfast? Pancakes? How wonderful, I wanted the same thing!"

* * *

 

The morning light shone through the windows, Mey-Rin grumbled rubbing her eyes. An arm was wrapped around her waist and her wrists seemed bruised. She put on her glasses and jumped. Her head had a sudden sharp pain and so did her legs. Bard's eyes opened and went wide. Mey-Rin quickly covered herself up, trying to make sense of the situation.

A pair of handcuffs lay on the floor along with their clothes.

"I-I, oh gosh." Mey-Rin panicked a little, not knowing what to do. It was quite evident what happened the last night and she was worried. What if Bard hated her? Her head was in so much pain and sitting up was incredibly sore. Bard held out two pills and a glass of water.

"Claude must've left them for the hangover. Remembers every bloody detail that man." 

Mey-Rin nodded, downing the pills. 

"I'm so sorry." She stammered.

"Don't be pet." He kissed her cheek then made her lie down, cuddling her.

* * *

 

A glass of water and a couple of pills and a note, that's the first thing Alois sees when he woke up. He sat up, hissing, the blanket fell down, he picks up the note.

"For the hangover ~ Claude." There was a little heart drawn in all four corner. Alois smiled, holding the note close to his heart. He then noticed the dicks drawn all over his body and yelled. Claude rushed to his side to notice the boy holding onto his head. He gave the medicine and made sure Alois took them.

"How are you?" Claude questioned, genuinely worried about Alois.

"I have dicks drawn over me."

"They'll wash off. Do you feel sick?"

"A little."

"I'll get a bucket, lie down."

Alois nodded, complying with Claude's order, he watched Claude leave. Wondering what happened while he was drunk. Claude quickly returned with the bucket. He smiled and sat beside Alois.

"You asked a very interesting question last night," Claude informed.

"W-what?"

"Who do I like?"

"You don't have to answer!"

"I won't break my promise."

Claude bent down and kissed Alois' forehead, before leaving the room.

* * *

 

Finny woke up beside Sieglinde and Lizzy, both of which were still asleep. He silently crept away to the bathroom, heaving and spewing. He gagged and spewed again. His head didn't really hurt as much but dear lord, he felt so sick. He used mouthwash to get rid of the taste. His stomach rumbled and he slowly made his way to the kitchen, where pancakes were set out on a plate with a jar of jam and another of sugar. 

His smile was really bright and he dug in.

* * *

 

Lizzy took the medicine, taking a few attempts to actually swallow them. Sieglinde was still asleep. Lizzy smiled and climbed out of the bed and peered in the mirror, her makeup was ruined, but at least her hair was still waved. She felt a wave of sickness and ran to the bathroom. Mey-Rin was already there, puking her guts out. She was only in her underwear, which for her was rather unheard of. Lizzy couldn't wait for Mey-Rin though, and she decided that the sink would be better than the floor. The boke tasted awful, however, boke never did taste nice. It felt awful, though.

* * *

 

Sieglinde woke alone, but the bed was so warm. She cuddled up to the blankets ignoring the searing headache. As long as she didn't move it'd be fine. She kept her eyes closed enjoying the comfortable warmth.

* * *

 

Ciel groaned, his head was screaming at him but he couldn't move. His boyfriend refused to let go of him. He wasn't complaining, extra time with Sebastian was never bad. They were in the sofa bed, must've been Claude's doing. He nuzzled up to his boyfriend, kissing his nose.

"Ew, morning breath."

"You shoulda let me brush my teeth. Payback."

"But Kitten, cuddles."

"Fine, Cat obessed moron."

"Dork."

"Nerd."

"I love you Kitten."

"I love you too. Now can I get something to eat?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself


End file.
